Even though current mentoring systems operate on a very small scale for a short period of time, the mentoring systems provide a substantial impact on, for example, children from troubled backgrounds and people who have recently been released from prison. However, in the current mentoring systems, no quantitative method exists for pairing a potential mentee with a potential mentor with a view to maximizing a probability of a successful mentor-mentee relationship on a long-term basis. Additionally, in current mentorship systems, the mentor is not financially compensated for being a successful mentor and has little ongoing incentive to establish a long term supportive relationship with the mentee. Moreover, there are many more people who need mentors than can be satisfied by the current mentor volunteers.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for improving the pairing between mentors and mentees. There is also a need for systems and methods for financially compensating successful mentors on a long-term basis in order to greatly increase the supply of mentors.